Phantom Idol
by Xdon't-mind-meX
Summary: At last! It's here! The first time ever Phantom Idol where you can watch your favorite characters sing!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or any of the songs used in this.

Please don't hate me if some of your favorite characters aren't here. I can only do so much. Also they won't be singing the entire song, just parts of it.

* * *

Mysterious voice: Hi! And welcome to Phantom Idol! To play is simple! All you have to do is review and say who you liked the least! First up, Dan Phantom! 

(Dan walks onto stage)

Dan: I dedicate this song to someone very special to me that's here today. And that person is…ME!

Dont cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

Okay, that's enough! Next contestant…Tucker Foley!

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
Take 'em to the bridge  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Danny Fenton, you're up!

Tucker: But I wasn't finished!

You are when I say you are! Danny Fenton let's go, you're up!

Every morning I wake up just the same  
Another victim, of ordinary fame  
I don't see myself as invincible  
It's not… true at all  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday super hero  
Trying to save the world  
But never really sure  
I'm just your average ordinary everyday super hero  
Nothing more than that  
It's all I really am  
Just a day job, someone's got to do  
It's kinda hard when everyone looks up to you  
Try to make it look easy  
Gonna make it look good

Next we have Sam Manson! (whispering) psst! Sam that's your cue!

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)  
Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

Very nice! Well done! Next is Clockwork!

I am the master of ceremonies,  
So let me set you straight:  
With just a wave of my magic wand, I'm...  
Master of your fate!  
With just some hocus-pocus and sleight of hand,  
You all are under my command!  
Put them in their cages,  
Keep them all apart!  
Places, everybody - the show's about to start!

Sulker: Oh shut it! Let me show you how it's done!

Yo VIP let's kick it  
All right stop collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop yo I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle  
Dance go rush to the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly when I play a dope melody  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it you better gain weight  
You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play  
If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby!

Ice Ice Baby!

Oooookay, thank you Skulker! Next is….oh no.

Technus: Oh yes! Be prepared to be shocked and amazed by my awesome hipness!

I'm a gangster, I'm a straight up G  
The gangster life is the life for me  
Shooting people by day, selling drugs by night  
Being a gangster is hell up tight.  
I walk around town with a stark erection, then gave your mom a yeast infection  
I saw the police man and I punched him in the eye  
To serve and protect, WHAT A LIE!  
I also don't like white people, you shouldn't too  
And don't get me started about the jews  
I'm a gangster  
Grrr I'm mad  
I'm a gangster  
My rhymes are bad  
I'm a gangster  
I'm iced out like a freezer  
I'm a gangster  
I don't listen to Weezer

Technus: Well?

Oh yeah, you're…totally gonna win this. (throws up) Anyway, moving on to the next constestant. Valerie!

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Woa there Valerie! Don't break anything!

Danni: Is it my turn now?

Yep! Go ahead!

You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

Nice song choice!

Lonely, I'm mister lonely

Umm, Vlad I didn't say you could go yet.

I have nobody to call my own

Hey! I didn't say you could go yet! That's it! Gimme the microphone!

Vlad: Never!

Give it or you'll never see your cat alive again! (Vlad immediately gives back microcpone)

Sorry bout that. Now we have Ember!

I saw him dancing there  
By the record machine  
I knew he must have  
Been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
Singin'  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
Take the time  
And dance with me

Paulina: Are you kidding? I can do SO much better than that!

Oh yeah? Go ahead!

If I was a Rich Girl  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Shoot me.

Paulina: What? You don't like it? (tears up)

(panicking) No, it's just I don't like the song. Get a better one next time.

And now last but not least, Jack Fenton!

If you're seeing things  
running through your head  
Who can you call?

Ghostbusters!  
An invisible man  
sleeping in your bed  
Oh, who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!

Now that all the contestants are done it's time for the voting! You be the judge! Remember, just review and say which one's your least favorite!

* * *

Songs used in order(in case anyone's wondering) 

Don Cha by The Pussycat Dolls

Sexyback by Justin Timberlake

Average Superhero by Smash Mouth

Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

Master of Your Fate off of Teen Titans

Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice

I'm a Gansta by Josh Groban

I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson

Lonely by Akon

I Love Rock n Roll by Joan Jett

Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani

Ghostbusters by The Rasmus


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or songs.

Suggestions on what songs they should sing would be nice!

* * *

With my vote being the tiebreaker the person voted off was…Dan Phantom! 

Dan: You'll be hearing from my lawyers!

Yeah, sorry Dan. First up is Tucker Foley!

_Girls, all I really want is girls  
And in the morning it's girls  
Cause in the evening it's girls_

_I like the way that they walk  
And it's chill to hear them talk  
And I can always make them smile  
From White Castle to the Nile_

Oo…

Tucker: WHAT??

Nothing…up next is Danny!

_Whose eyes am I behind  
I don't recognize anything that I see  
Whose skin is this design  
I don't want this to be the way that you see me_

_I don't understand anything anymore  
In this world that I'm tired of  
Is taking me right up these walls  
That I climb up  
To get to your story  
It's anything but ordinary_

Jack: Is it my turn yet?

CW: No it's mine.

I'm supposed to say that!

CW: I know.

Wait a minute, why are you in this competion if you already know who's going to win?

CW: It's fun

Whatever just sing your song.

_Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna)  
Come back and take you home, I could not stop that you now know (singing)  
Come out upon my seas, curse missed opportunities (am I)  
A part of the cure, or am I part of the disease_

Thank you Clockwork, and now Sam Manson!

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

Awesome! And now for—

Jack: Me?

No, Vlad. And quit asking me!

_When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same_

_I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

Yes Vlad, we all know you're "evil". Up next is Danni!

_Looking out a dirty old window  
Down below the cars in the  
City go rushing by  
I sit here alone  
And I wonder why_

_Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can feel the heat  
But it's shooting  
Heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town_

_Down town the young ones are going  
Down town the young ones are growing  
We're the kids in America  
We're the kids in America  
Everybody live for the music-go-round_

Nice as always! Next contestant is Valerie!

_I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now _

_I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go_

_For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go_

Love it!

Valerie: Thanks. I've been practicing.

And now we have—

Technus: HaHa! It is I, Technus, come to take the spotlight of glory!

Okay, but just so you know you were almost voted off last round. So no pressue!

Technus: WHAT?

Time's ticking away. If you're gonna sing, sing!

_(She's alive...Alive!)  
(Weird science)  
Weird...ooo!  
Weird Science  
Plastic tubes and pots and pans  
Bits and pieces and  
Magic from the hand  
We're makin'  
(Weird science)  
Things I've never seen before  
Behind bolted doors  
Talent and imagination  
(Weird science)  
Not what teacher said to do  
Makin' dreams come true  
Living tissue, warm flesh_

Time's up! And now for Skulker!

_The winner takes all  
it's the thrill of one more kill  
the last one to fall  
will never sacrifice there will_

_Don't ever look back  
on a world closing in  
the only intent  
with your wings on the wind  
Oh the things that we did,  
and it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah_

_And it's ours for the taking  
it's ours for the fight  
and the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah_

Isn't that off of Spongebob?

Skulker: Um…

You watch Spongebob?

Skulker: NO!

Jack: I do!

Stop doing that! Interrupt me one more time and you'll be disqualified! Moving on…Ember!

_Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right_

_Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock_

Paulina: Hold on, why am I almost last?

Um…I'm saving the best for last?

Paulina: Oh, okay!

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

Wow, that's actually good. Keep it up!

Jack: Is it my turn yet?

Yes it's your turn. Go ahead.

_Don't get caught alone oh no…ghostbuster  
When he comes through your door  
Unless you just a-want some more  
I think you better call ghostbusters  
Ow! Who you gonna call (ghostbusters)  
Who you gonna call (ghostbusters)  
Ha, I think you better call (ghostbusters)_

Jack that's the same song from last time, just a different part of it.

Jack: Ghostbusters!

Pick a different song next time.

* * *

And that's a rap! Remember to review to tell me who your least favorite was. Suggestions on what songs characters should sing would be much appreciated!

Songs Used:

Girls by Beastie Boys

Ordinary by Train

Clocks by Coldplay

Holding out for a Hero by Frou Frou

When You're Evil by Voltaire

Kids of America by No Secrets

Die Another Day by Madonna

Weird Science by Oinga Boingo

Sweet by Victory by nobody knows. It's off of Spongebob.

Girl Can Rock by Hilary Duff

Rumors by Lindsay Lohan

Ghostbusters by The Rasmus


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except me, myself, and I.

* * *

Last time on Phantom Idol you voted off Dan Phantom. This time you chose…Technus!

Technus: "This cannot be! I am cool, I am hip, I am—"

Off the show. Sorry. It's what the people choose.

Dan Phantom: "Ha Ha! That's it Technus! Come over here and join me! I gotta spot all warmed up for you!"

Technus: "Shut up."

So now on with the show! First up is Tucker Foley who will be singing This is Why I'm Hot by Mims

_This is why I'm hot  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot_

_I'm hot cause I'm fly  
You ain't cause you're not  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot_

Tucker?

Tucker: "Yeah?"

Is that all you even know?

Tucker: "…"

You picked a song you didn't even know the lyrics too??

Tucker: "It's a cool song."

Let's just move on to the next contestant. We have Danny Fenton who's going to be singing Remember the Name by Fort Minor.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!  
He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But forget em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! let's go!_

Now we have Sam Manson singing Leave the Pieces by Wreckers.

_You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair you know  
To just keep me hangin' 'round_

_You say you don't wanna hurt me  
Don't want to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown_

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go_

Danny: "Wow. You're—you're really good."

Sam: "Oh, thanks!"

Tucker: (nudges Danny) "Looks pretty hot out there don't she?"

Danny: "Lay off Tuck!"

No, he's right.

Danny: "Hey!"

Sorry, couldn't resist! Anyway, next is Clockwork with Rock Around the Clock Tonight by Bill Haley.

_When the clock strikes two, three and four,  
If the band slows down we'll yell for more,  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight,  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight.  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight._

_When the chimes ring five, six and seven,  
We'll be right in seventh heaven.  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight,  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight.  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight._

Just one question. Why do you always sing about clocks?

CW: "It is my obsession."

Okay then. Sing whatever you want to. And now, the evil we all love, Vlad Masters! He is singing Every Breath You Take by The Police.

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

_O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

Wow. I never realized how incredibly stalkerish that song was. Kinda creepy. No offense Vlad.

Skulker: "It is now Skulker's turn!"

Danni: "Get out of the way you big hunk of metal! It's mine!"

Skulker: "What's a pipsqueak like you gonna do about it?"

Whoa! Guys break it up! It is, for a fact, Danni's turn.

Danni: "HA! Told you!

Skulker: (grumbles)

Danni: "I'll be singing Fighter by Christina Aguilera."

Nice introduction Danni! Up next is Valerie Gray! Her song is Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani.

Right. Now we have Skulker singing Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood and The Destroyers.

_I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world_

_I'm made of plastic, it's fantastic!_

Skulker: "Dangit! Where's my cell phone???"

_You can comb my hair_

_Undress me anywhere_

That's your ringtone? (trying hard not to laugh)

Skulker: "Shuttup!" (finds phone) "Hello? Dude what're you doing?? I'm supposed to be singing next!…What? You called me for that??…Of coarse I did you bimbo!…No, no, a thousand times NO! You know what just forget it!" (slams phone shut) "Okay I'm ready to sing now."

Your ringtones Barbie Girl?? Hahahaha!

Skulker: "Can we just get on with the show?"

OMG! My sides hurt!

Skulker: "It's not that funny! Fine! I'm just gonna sing!"

_On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

Paulina: "I don't see what's so funny either. I like his ringtone."

Skulker: "Really?"

Paulina: "Yep."

Skulker: "Cool! Cause I was thinking—"

Guys, you can talk after everyone has sang. Paulina you're up with Stupid Girls by Pink.

Paulina: "Oh, right! Ahem—testing 1,2,3. Cue the music!"

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Ember: "HA! You call that singing? Let me show you how it's done! It's time for that Old Time Rock and Roll by Bob Seger!"

_Just take those old records off the shelf,  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself,  
Today's music ain't got the same soul,  
I like that old time rock and roll._

_Don't try and take me to a disco,  
You'll never even get me out on the floor,  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door,  
I like that old time rock and roll._

Hey! I was supposed to introduce you!

Ember: "Sorry."

Whatever. Our last contestant is—

Jack: "Wait! I wanna do it! I wanna do it!"

Okay. Go ahead.

Jack: "………."

Jack? You tell them now.

Jack: "………."

Okaaaaay, I guess I'll do it. He will be singing—

Jack: "If You Were Gay by Avenue Q!"

_IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)_

_VLAD  
Wait a minute, why am I in here?_

_JACK  
IF YOU WERE QUEER_

_VLAD  
Seriously, why am I in this song?_

_JACK  
I'D STILL BE HERE,_

_VLAD_

JACK  
YEAR AFTER YEAR

VLAD  
Do you have any idea how annoying that song is??

JACK  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

VLAD  
Argh!

JACK  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU

VLAD  
What?

JACK  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

VLAD  
I would?

JACK  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

VLAD  
I'll get you for this…

JACK  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

VLAD  
Ew, that's GROSS! What kind of song is this?

JACK  
No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

VLAD  
I am not listening!

JACK  
AND HERE I'D STAY,

VLAD  
La la la la la!

JACK  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

VLAD  
Aaaah!

NICKY  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

VLAD  
BUT I'M NOT GAY!

JACK  
If you were gay.

* * *

Remember to review and vote for your LEAST favorite! And suggestions on what songs characters should sing would be nice! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The ballots are in.

Paulina: "And one girl has to win!"

Could you refrain from doing that?

Paulina: "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Now where was I? Oh yes! The person you voted off was…Tucker!

Tuck: "Are you kidding? I was way better than the others!"

Like who?

Tuck: "..."

Exactly. Sorry but the show must go on. So first up is Danny Fenton singing How to Save a Life by The Fray.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

(sniff) That song is so sad. Next is Sam Manson with Dare to be Different by Everlife.

_My first thought said  
With no line, you'll get lost this time  
If you don't know where you're going  
My second thought said  
Its okay, okay to change  
Its time you started growing_

_So there I stood without a clue  
My head tried tell me what to do  
My heart started playing tug-of-war  
Like it's out of my handsTo be fearless when I'm scared to move  
I'm overdue  
Daring to be different  
To scream yes, yeah I'm awake  
I will not break  
Daring to, daring to be different_

Nice, you know I've never heard it before.

Sam: "Oh really?"

Yeah, but anyways—back to the show! Clockwork is up and will be singing Hung Up by Madonna for your entertainment!

_Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly  
Time goes by... so slowly_

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hanging up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Every night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait  
No time to hesitate  
Those who run seem to have all the fun  
I'm caught up  
I don't know what to do_

Don't know whether to laugh or not. Next contestant, Vlad Masters with She Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd.

_Met a girl, thought she was grand  
fell in love, found out first hand  
went well for a week or two  
then it all came unglued_

_in a trapped trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie_

_She fucking hates me  
trust  
she fucking hates me  
la la la love  
I tried too hard_

Um, Vlad?

_and she tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away_

Vlad!

Vlad: "What?'

It's okay, just hand me the microphone.

Vlad: "Oh, sorry. Got carried away."

As if the head banging and screaming into the mic wasn't a dead giveaway. Moving on…Danni will now be singing Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

You know, for a 12-yr-old you have a nice voice.

Danni: "Thanks!"

Next up is Valerie Gray with Survivor by Destiny's Child.

_Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Though that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
Sold 9 million_

_I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin'_

It's always a power song with you isn't it?

Skulker: "Ahem. I believe it's my turn."

Go right ahead.

Skulker: "The song I'm singing is Another One Bites the Dust by Queen."

_Steve walks warily down—_

Skulker: "Wait a minute, where's the music?"

Oops, sorry. Cue the music!

_Steve walks warily down the street,  
With the brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
Machine guns ready to go  
Are you ready, Are you ready for this  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat_

_Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust_

Skulker: "So, what'd ya think?"

Ember: "I think you should give ghost hunting AND singing."

Skulker: "What?? B-but—"

Ember: "Honestly I don't know why I went out with you."

Skulker: "Now wait just a minute! Can't I get a compliment from my girlfriend every once in a while?"

Ember: "Correction; WAS your girlfriend. We broke it off, remember?"

Skulker: "No, because we didn't! All that happened was you said I was a lousy ghost hunter—"

Ember: "Which you are."

Danny: "Awww, is the big bad Skulky having relationship problems?"

Skulker: "Shut up! You don't even have the guts to get in a relationship with that goth chick you like!"

Danny: "Why I oughtta—"

HEY! Can we drop this?

Danny and Skulker: "Fine."

Good. Next contestant Ember McLain singing When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Skulker: "So…who is it you miss?"

Ember: "Don't even start."

Paulina: "My turn, my turn! The song I'm singing is L.O.V.E. by Ashlee Simpson!"

_All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you  
Ups and downs highs and lows no matter what you see me through  
My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone  
I don't even know where the hell he goes  
But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through_

_L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Im talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E_

Very nice, and now we'll end the show once again with Jack Fenton singing I'm Fat by—

Jack: "You're fat?"

No, you are!

Jack: (pulls back hurt) "You're calling me fat?"

No, you're singing it!

Jack: "Singing what?"

I'm fat!

Jack: "You are?"

ARGH! I give up!

Jack: "Sheesh, what's her problem? Guess I'll have to take the stand. Ahem, hello everyone! I will be singing the last song today which is titled I'm Fat by Weird Al."

_Your butt is wide, well mine is too  
Just watch your mouth or I'll sit on you  
The word is out, better treat me right  
'Cause I'm the king of cellulite  
Ham on, ham on, ham on whole wheat, all right_

_My zippers bust, my buckles break  
I'm too much man for you to take  
The pavement cracks when I fall down  
I've got more chins than Chinatown_

_Well, I've never used a phone booth  
And I've never seen my toes  
When I'm goin' to the movies  
I take up seven rows_

* * *

R&R please! Remember to vote for your LEAST favorite and suggestions for songs would be nice. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own songs or characters.

* * *

As the results came in it was a tie so I once again had to be the tie breaker. The mighty Eney Meeny Miny Moe has chosen to take off…Paulina! Sorry bout that.

Ember: "Heh, knew that fake wouldn't last long."

Paulina: "Oh no you didn't!"

Ember: "I think I just did!"

Paulina: "Bring it on Barbie!"

Ember: "Look who's talking!"

Tucker: "Whoo! Girl fight!"

Ladies break it up!

(Paulina dives on Ember and they roll on the ground. Tucker pops some popcorn)

I said break it up! We got to get back to the show!

Skulker: "Can I have some of that popcorn?"

Tucker: "Sure!"

Fine! Ignore me! Danny, you go first.

Danny: "I'd like to dedicate this song to someone very special to my heart. It's Lips of an Angel by Hinder."

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

Tuck: (ginning)

Danny: "What?"

Tuck: "She's totally got you wrapped around your finger."

Danny: "Shuddup! At least I wasn't voted off!"

Tuck: "Low hit! Low hit!"

(Paulina and Ember roll by still fighting)

Sam Manson is now up performing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

And now it's Clockwork's turn.

CW: "Today I will be singing Signs by Creed."

(snickers)

CW: "I assume you're laughing because you think I cannot do a hard rock song."

Sorry, but yeah.

CW: "We'll see about that."

Woa.

Tuck: "Tell me about it."

Skulker: "I had no idea."

(clears throat) Yea, well up next is Vlad Master singing Love Hurts by Nazareth.

Danny: "Do you always have to be such a fruit loop and sing songs related to how my mom doesn't like you?"

Vlad: "I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!"

(song reminds Skulker of Ember)

Skulker, are those tears in your eyes?

Skulker: "No!"

Technus: "Ha! You wuss!"

Skulker: "Oh yeah? What about that time your microwave broke down and you were depressed for weeks!"

Technus: "I thought I told you never to mention that!"

Tucker: "Seriously Skulker, you should appreciate technology more!"

Danny: "You know, you and Technus like technology so much I'm surprised you're not related."

(Technus and Tucker fall into silence)

Danny: "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

Let's just move on to Danni.

Danni: "Hey everyone! I'm gonna be singing Supergirl by Krystal Harris."

Nice! Now we have Skulker with Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap by ACDC.

Ember: (sigh) "You're so predictable in what songs you sing."

Skulker: "What about clockwork? He's more obsessed with his obsession than I'm obsessed with my obsession!"

Ember: "…way to many 'obsessions' in there."

Skulker: "What does that have to do anything?"

Ember: "Shush! It's my turn now! Ahem…my name is Ember McLain and I'll be singing I Put a Spell on You by Better Midler."

It's been 300 years  
right down to the day,  
now the witch is back  
and there's hell to pay.

Now last but not least—

Valerie: "Hey, you skipped me!"

Oops, sorry. Go ahead.

Valerie: "I'm Valerie Gray and will be doing Bitch by Meredith Brooks, and since I was skipped I'll be singing the whole song! Cue the music!"

_I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one _

_  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

_So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing _

_Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me _

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

Skulker: "Angel underneath my butt."

Valerie: "You got something to say ghost?"

Skulker: "No, not at all!"

Valerie: "That's what I thought."

Okay, and now the last contestant Jack Fenton singing Eat It by Weird Al!

_How come you're always such a fussy young man?  
Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran  
Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan  
So eat it, just eat it (prrr)_

_Don't wanna argue, I don't wanna debate  
Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate ooh  
You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate  
So eat it_

_Don't you tell me you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, ooh_

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, but I was caught up with other things. I hate school. R&R please!

REMEBER: Vote for you LEAST favorite character!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs mentioned.

* * *

This week on Phantom Idol we've got much in store for you! But first, I must announce who was voted off. The ballots are in—

Paulina: "And one girl has to win!"

…

Paulina: "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Anyway, the person you voted off...his name starts with an "S", he's the ghost zone's greatest hunter...Skulker! Sorry Skulky, you just didn't make the cut.

First up is Danny Fenton with the song Gifts and Curses by Yellowcard.

_Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.  
But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore.  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure._

_(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(she is the one), and I have to fight this,  
(she is the one), a villian I can't knock down._

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
still I will always fight on for you_.

Very nice! And now Sam Manson with Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne

_Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

Tucker: "She's got it bad for you dude."

Danny: "Who?"

Tucker: "Nevermind…clueless."

Up next is that loveable blue ghost (no it's not Plasmius!) Clockwork with Only Time by Enya.

_Who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows, only time?  
And who can say if your love grows,  
As your hearth chose, only time?_

Who can say why your heart sights,  
As your live flies, only time?  
And who can say why your heart cries  
when your love lies, only time?

Who can say when the roads meet,  
That love might be ,in your heart?  
and who can say when the day sleeps,  
and the night keeps all your heart?  
Night keeps all your heart...

Who can say if your love groves,  
As your heart chose, only time?  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time?

Who knows? Only time  
Who knows? Only time

Next is Vlad Masters!

Vlad: "Its Plasmius!"

Whatever, anyway, he's going to be singing another lovey song though I really think he ought to just get over himself and get a cat.

Vlad: "Hey!"

Sorry, Vlad will be performing Somebody to Love by Queen.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

It is now intermission time!

Jack: "What's an intermission?"

Vlad: "It's where people take a break to go to the bathroom or get snacks idiot."

Jack: "Hey, that reminds me!" (pulls out small box from pocket) "I was saving some homemade fudge for later!"

Vlad: "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Skulker: "Wait, why are we having intermission's now?"

So people can get snacks or whatnot.

Skulker: "But it only takes a couple minutes to read through the whole chapter."

And?

Skulker: "Well, it's kinda stupid to have a break on a short period of time."

I could cut you from the show you know.

Skulker: "I'm already off the show!"

Fine, we won't have an intermission, sheesh!

Danni is our next contestant with Anything but Ordinary by Avril Lavigne.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

Valerie Gray is up next with a nice song by Alicia Keys instead of a hard rock song. It's titled Falling.

_I keep on  
Fallin  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you_

_Oh, oh, Inever felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
And cause me so much pain  
Just when think  
I've taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin back in love with you_

Ember: "Make way guys! It's my turn now! I'll be performing a little song I think you all will remember."

_It was, it was September,_

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,_

_To you, I did surrender,_

_Two weeks, you didn't call... _

_Your life goes on without me,_

_My life, a losing game,_

_But you should, you should not doubt me, _

_You will remember my name..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender! _

_You will remember my name!_

_Day O!_

Jack, I haven't introduced you yet!

_DAAAaaay O!_

Ladies and gentleman, Jack Fenton with the Banana Boat Song by Harry Belafonte!

_Daylight come and me wan' go home_

Vlad: "Not again!"

_Day, me say day, me say day, me say day  
Me say day, me say day-o  
Daylight come and me wan' go home_

Vlad: "Get me out of here! I don't wanna be in this idiotic song!"

(bottle of rum appears in Vlad's hand)

Vlad: "What the—?"

_  
Daylight come and me wan' go home  
Stack banana till de mornin' come_

(Bananas hit Vlad's head)

Vlad: "Jack! I know you're doing this to me on purpose! Stop it right now!"

(Vlad's body picks up tambourine and hits it against his will)

_  
Come, Mister tally man, tally me banana  
Daylight come and me wan' go home_

Vlad: "Help!"

(Vlad starts doing the worm)

_  
Six foot, seven foot, eight foot bunch  
Daylight come and me wan' go home_

Vlad: "That's it! I'm going home!"

* * *

Review and tell me your LEAST favorite! Suggestions on songs would be nice! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own song or characters.

I've counted the votes and the person voted off was…

Sam: "Please be Valerie, please be Valerie, please be Valerie."

Valerie: "You got a problem with me?"

Hey! Don't start any fights! Besides you weren't voted off Valerie.

Sam: "Darn! Oh, uh—I mean, good for you Val!"

And now, before I was interrupted, the person going home tonight is…Vlad!

Vlad: "Fine. I never liked doing this stupid singing gig anyway."

Skulker: (turns to Danny) "He's taking it real hard."

(Danny nods)

Anyway, first up is Danny Fenton with—

Ember: "Wait, why is dipstick always first?"

Cuz he just is?

Ember: "Well why can't we just mix it up?"

Let me guess, you want to go first this time.

Tucker: "Oh no she's not! I'm going first!"

Sam: "Um…Tuck you were voted off."

Tucker: "Oh, right."

Valerie: "Can I go first then?"

Ember: "I am!"

Wait a minute! Why don't we just settle this with a game of rock paper scissors?

(Everyone agrees)

Okay, split up into pairs everyone! Ember with Danny and Clockwork, Sam you're with Val, and the last group is Jack and Danni.

Ember: "I don't think Danny should compete since he's been first for 6 rounds."

Fine, whatever. Danny, go stand by the wall, Ember you're still with Clocky.

CW: "Clocky?" (eyebrow twitches)

Everyone: "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Danni: "Dangit!"

Sam: "Better luck next time Valerie!"

CW: "We have a tie over here."

Next pairings are: Ember v. Clockwork, Sam v. Jack.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Jack: "Hooray, I win!"

Ember: "You cheated you no good pocket watch!"

Hey, let's not get violent! Next will decide the winner.

CW: "I forfeit."

Sam: "Why are you quitting?"

Danny: "Probably saw that he was gonna lose and saved himself the shame."

Okaaay…so I guess the victor is Jack.

Jack: "Yes! I know exactly what I want to sing too! Ahem…"

_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts_

Good job, and now it's the runner up Clockwork with Take a Look Through My Eyes by Phil Collins.

Jack: "But you didn't let me sing it all!"

Clocky, you're on!

_There are things in life you'll learn and  
In time you'll see_  
_Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you _

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes

There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
Out there somewhere daylight finds you  
If you keep believing 

Next is Ember McLain! She'll be singing Rockstar by Nickelback.

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And well... _

Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar 

Danni's up next with Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again. _

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. 

Next contestant is Sam Manson with Addicted by Kelly Clarkson.

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time _

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me 

Next up is Valerie Gray!

_The happy elf  
I'm the happy elf  
I'm the happy elf and I just might stop on by_

Valerie: "WHAT?? This isn't my song! Turn the music off! Turn it off!"

Sorry bout that Val. (giggles) Last is Danny.

Danny: "Today I'll be singing Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson."

Tucker: "Ooooo! You gonna dance like him too?"

Danny: "What? No!"

Technus: "Omg I've got to get my camera for this!"

Danny: "I'm not dancing!"

Vlad: "This should be interesting."

Danny: "Not you too!"

Skulker: "I'll get the popcorn!"

Danny: "I'm NOT dancing!"

Sam: "I'll kiss you if you do."

Danny: "….Fine!"

"YAY!"

_As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom _

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK, Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie? 

Skulker: "Who cares about Annie???"

Danny: "I'm just singing it how it was written!"

Skulker: "Well it sucks!"

(curtain closes on them)

* * *

Suggestions for songs would be much appreciated! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Here's the next Phantom Idol chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own songs or characters.

* * *

Hello! And welcome to another episode of Phantom Idol! Today we're gonna twist it around a bit. Tucker and I have agreed that he will be introducing everyone this time!

Tuck: "Yo! Glad to be back in the spotlight! First up, we have—"

Psst, Tucker, you're supposed to say who got voted off.

Tuck: "Oh, right."

Skulker: "We're doomed."

Tuck: "Shut up! You aren't supposed to be on the show anymore anyway! So anywho, before I was rudely interrupted, the person you voted off was…Jack Fenton."

Jack: (teary eyed) "What? You mean nobody likes my singing anymore?"

Tuck: "Er…"

Technus: "Nobody liked your singing to begin with foolish human!"

Jack: "GHOST!"

Technus: "AHHH!"

(Jack chases Technus off stage)

Tuck: "Oookay…so first up is my man, Danny Fenton, singing Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down."

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end _

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

Tuck: "Nice dude! And now, coughDanny'sgirlfriendcough, Sam Manson!"

Danny: "She's not my girlfriend!"

Tuck: "I'm only playing! Anyway, she'll be singing Something More by Aly & AJ."

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way. _

And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more. 

Danny: "What're you smiling at??"

Tuck: "Nothing."

Danny: (glares)

Tuck: "Ahem, so…next is love of my life, Valerie Gray!"

Valerie: "Keep away from me."

Tuck: (sweat drop)

Valerie: 'I shall be singing Respect by Aretha Franklin."

_(oo) What you want  
(oo) Baby, I got  
(oo) What you need  
(oo) Do you know I got it?  
(oo) All I'm askin'  
(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home  
(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)_

_I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)  
All I'm askin' (oo)  
Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)_

Tuck: "You're beautiful when you demand respect."

TUCKER!

Tuck: "Oh, sorry! Next contestant is Danni with Concrete Angel by Martina McBride."

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Tuck: "Good job! Now we have—"

Ember: "Alright that's it! I've waited long enough! It's my turn to sing!"

Tuck: "Okay, sheesh! Sing your song!"

Ember: "This is Ember singing Hot by Avril Lavigne!"

_I want to lock you up in my closet, when no one's around,  
I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed,  
I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound,  
I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud,  
Now you're in and you can't get out!_

_You make me so hot,  
You make me wanna drop,  
It's so ridiculous,  
I can barely stop,  
I can hardly breathe,  
You make me wanna scream,  
You're so fabulous,  
You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good to me, baby, baby_

Tuck: "Now everybody's favorite master of time…Clockwork! He'll be singing If Everyone Cared by Nickelback."

_From underneath the trees  
We'd watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed you'd be mine  
But here we are  
We're here tonight_

_Singin' amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singin' amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing  
Amen, I  
Amen, I, I'm alive  
Amen, I, Amen, I,  
Amen, I, I'm alive_

Tuck: "Dang, that's some deep stuff man!"

CW: (smiles) "I try."

* * *

Song suggestions would be nice! And don't forget to vote off your LEAST favorite! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of the songs or characters, so don't sue me.

* * *

Hello, and welcome back to Phantom Idol! Last time we had you vote off your least favorite and the results are in!

Ember, the people chose you! Sorry, guess you're not cut out for a career in singing.

Ember: (grumbles and stomps off stage to other voted off people)

Skulker: "Ember! Ember over here! Come sit by me!"

Okay…so first up is Danny Fenton with How to Save a Life by The Fray.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you and_

_Where did I go wrong  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up  
With you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Tucker: (sniff) "That song always gets me right here."

0o…let's just move on.

Next contestant is Sam Manson singing Potential Breakup Song by Aly and AJ.

_It took too long it took too long it took too long  
For you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

_I played along I played along I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that  
Who would forget that_

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
'Cuz without me you know your lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' 'til your livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' 'til your winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' 'til your gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' 'til your livin'  
Livin' for me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please please tell me_

Tuck: "If that wasn't a strong hint I don't know what is."

Danny: "What hint?"

Tuck: "Nevermind…clueless."

And now Clockwork with Dream On by Aerosmith

_Every time I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It goes by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_Yeah, I know nobody knows  
where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win_

_Half my life  
is in books' written pages  
Lived and learned from fools and  
from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things come back to you_

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away_

We'll return after theses messages.

Technus: "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

And now back to our show.

Danni will be singing Strangers Like Me by Phil Collins for everyone! Now sing it good an loud!

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me.ohhh_

_I can see there's so much to do  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something  
Bigger out there_

_I wanna know, can you show me?  
I wanna know about these  
Strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familliar about these strangers like me_

An excellent choice if I do say so myself. And now Valerie with Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera.

_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Until next time! And remember, vote off your LEAST favorite character.

* * *

Song suggestions would be nice! I can't come up with everything you know! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of the songs or characters, so don't sue me.

Welcome back to Phantom Idol! It was a landslide in the polls and one person stood out to be voted off. Fellow readers, you voted off…Valerie Gray. Sorry Val, better luck next time!

Tucker: "Sweet! Now we can sit together and watch the rest of the show!"

Valerie: "Not on your life."

Anywho, first up is, you guessed it, Danny Fenton! He will be singing Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects. Knock'em dead Danny!

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

And now we have Sam Manson with Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Skulker: (shakes his head at Danny)

Danny: "What??"

Skulker: "Clueless."

(they start to argue, loudly)

Moving on then! Clockwork is now up with Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after--_

_sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead  
you're calling to me, I can't hear  
what you've said--  
Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
the second hand unwinds_

_if you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time  
if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time_

Nicely done! I do love that song!

Clockwork: "I know, that's why I picked it."

Danny: "Hey! No sucking up to the narrator! Besides, she's not the one who decides who's voted off!"

(off in own world) Yeah…okay Danny…I love that song…Oh! We're back on! Last but not least we have Danni singing Perfect by Simple Plan.

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

(everyone looks at Vlad menacingly)

Vlad: "What?"

That's all the contestants for now! Be sure to review and tell me who your least favorite is!

* * *

Any song suggestions would be nice!


End file.
